


Four years

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, F/M, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please call soon. I really need to hear your voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four years

Your family has been over a lot lately. I love them. But I can only handle so much. They keep bringing me food and trying to talk. I know I’m sort of upset but I don’t need constant care.

Oh! I forgot to tell you about Gabriel and Kali’s wedding! It went amazing. Kali looked gorgeous. And with my amazing wedding planning skills the whole event looked beautiful. They decided on a marble cake. (It turns out my input was actually very important.) I danced mainly with the kids at the wedding. You know me, all about the kids. I think I attract them. A couple of women hit on me but their husbands were giving angry looks so I politely dismissed them.

Overall it turned out amazing. I was happy. I must say I cleaned up rather nice myself. I included a few pictures from the wedding. I know I can’t send you much, but you come home in less than a year! How excited are you? I don’t know if I’ll go to pick you up at the airport. Your parents and Sam are already going. I’ll get to see you later that day or most likely that next day. I wonder if you’ve changed. You must’ve because you left when you were 25 and you’re coming back as almost 29. Four years.

Please call soon. I really need to hear your voice.

326 days until you come home.

-Cas


End file.
